


akubie is cool

by ynmnjae24



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M, crack but worse, dont hurt me, i swear this is for science, this is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnjae24/pseuds/ynmnjae24
Summary: uhh akubie is cool also this is a super crack u prob wont understand any of this if ur not in the reincarnation au on quotev okay bye





	akubie is cool

so once akuma was a thing n he was a dog

bambi ambie is a soft sunshine thats my- i mean soonhi n vevi's adopted son but hes actually a demigod of apollo

so ambie cried n akuma became a dad but hes not his dad so he just uhh comforted him n like yeah

then soonhi n vevi shipped it so ambie was like "we can hear u but we're not a couple" n akuma was like laughing but then realized he was  ** _FRIENDZONED_** so he got rejected but anyways

akums said "i lov u tho uwu"

then ambie was like "i lov u too tho xd"

then BAM

akubie

thank u.


End file.
